


Un golpe de diferencia

by Arca0



Series: Porque Endgame rompió mi corazón [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It, Infinity Gems, pelea en Titan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Se giró lleno de ira y dispuesto a matar a ese bastardo morado hasta que un puño metálico impactó en su cara que lo paró en seco.





	Un golpe de diferencia

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Saben esas personas que no pueden superar una película o serie? Ya, pues soy yo.  
> Sigo enfadada y cuando se lo conté a una amiga dijo "weona basta, ya pasó" o algo así.

Entre escombros se desarrolla la batalla.

Seis guerreros con distintas habilidades contra un poderoso titan, y aun así estaban en desventaja. El panorama era oscuro para el destino del universo, pero la guerra aún no estaba perdida. Drax atrapó la pierna de su contrincante y Strange su brazo derecho, Mantis controlaba su mente mientras que Tony y Peter intentaban con todas sus fuerzas arrancar el guantelete.

Pero faltaba Quill.

Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Gamora llegó a él, Peter Quill quedó pasmado, “no puede ser” era lo único en su mente.

No, no lo único. 

-Tienes que calmarte- dijo Stark, pero ¿Cómo calmarse en un momento así? Cuando la mujer que ama está…

Se giró lleno de ira y dispuesto a matar a ese bastardo morado hasta que un puño metálico impactó en su cara que lo paró en seco. Escuchó el crack de su nariz rompiéndose, algo lo atrapó de los brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza. 

-¡Déjame ir! – gritó con fuerza y dolor.

-Tienes. Que. Calmarte-repitió IronMan.

-¡Tengo que matarlo!

Forcejearon por meros segundos, aunque parecieron horas hasta que Spiderman gritó: “¡Ya! lo tengo”. Rápidamente Stephen abrió un portal y solo dijo “lánzalo”.

Sin pensar el muchacho agarró con más fuerza el guante, tomó aire, lo levantó por sobre su cabeza y dijo:

-This bitch is empty- procedió a arrojarlo al grito de- YEET!- y vio el guante y sus gemas desaparecer por el portal hacia un destino desconocido.

Según Strange “está en un lugar seguro” y ya que todos estaban exhaustos física y mentalmente por la batalla y el escape de Thanos decidieron creerle.

Regresaron a la tierra a reagruparse y se enteraron de la abrupta retirada de la armada alienígena.

Con el guantelete seguro, Thanos desaparecido y la mayor parte de los vengadores y sus aliados a salvo, termina Infinity War.


End file.
